Celestial Dome
by voidspellcaster04
Summary: He must be dreaming, of having this ash-blonde goddess to be beneath him. He must be so lucky, to have her rock his body and universe.. Oops, Alert M here! One-shot Lemon for SoMa pairing. Be safe, guys!


**Attention, please! This is Void, your friendly tour guide for the day...**

**I shall bring you to an "out of this world" expedition. We will have a very special discussion on some interesting branches of science.**

**Mathematics, Astronomy and of course... B.C.**

**You might want to zip up you pants on, and hold on to your seats tight because, you might gonna be sucked up into a black hole. And you might fall into the endless space of the universe... **

**So please... Make sure that you are old enough to come with us, for we are going to Planet Lemon... Void is not going to shoulder any responsibility if something wrong happens to you.**

**DISCLAiMER: I don't own Soul Eater..**

**.**

**Please, be ready for take off.**

**We'll start the countdown in...**

** 3...**

**.**

** 2..**

**.**

** 1.**

**.**

** BLAST OFF!**

* * *

I must be the luckiest guy in the whole wide universe.

Hell, who could be luckier than I am, if I already have the most awesome woman as my fiancee?

Yes, you heard me, ladies... "fiancee" I'm already engaged so you can now stop chasing after me..

Maka Albarn is now officially mine! And it will become even more justified once we finished our little "out of this world" exploration.

I must have won a jackpot, accidentally picking a winning lottery ticket on my way home. Thank you, Mathematics for the lucky numbers.

Thank you, father of Modern Astronomy for the terms I can use to name those twinking matters hovering above us, that give an even more arousing effect on me.

I must be daydreaming of bringing Maka to an all-out-expenses orbital tour in the outer space. And give her the most memorable proposal she would ever experience...

And it must be the most wonderful scientific exploration I had, For I, Soul Eater "Who-used-to-hate-Science" Evans is now enjoying the gifts of science.

My new favorite subjects: Astronomy and _Body Chemistry_... were put together to a memorable "Scorching Fuck Session" with my now future wife, surrounded by all the sparking stars while blowing each other's mind and body... like the Big Bang.

"S-Souuul! I heard her whining.

I snap into reality when she tugged on my hair hard. She pulled me closer to her neck signalling for me to get back to my ministrations on her.

"Ooff.. Makfahh..Ahh. I-I can't breawwfth!"

She released my head and I gasp for air.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled in apologetic manner.

Her chest's heaving up and down. Panting with the pleasure I've been giving her.

It was long before I started to disrobe her. It had occured after my proposal and the love-filled turned lustful kiss we shared, subsequently. Now, she's clad only in her panties. And I'm only in my boxers for she had already ripped my shirt off of my body.

"No. I'm sorry. It was uncool of me to not notice that I was already not attending to my woman."

A sheepish smile crept on her lips. "Oh. What a naughty mind you have there.. Daydreaming while having sex?"

She raised her body, propping on one arm. She grinned wickedly before giving me a kiss. "...naughty, Soul... so naughty.." she said seductively, licking my left earlobe gradually shifting to my shoulder.

It made my erection twitched in anticipation. If she wants me to play naughty, then I will show her naughty...

"Heh? If that's what you call it, then so be it. I'll show you my world.." I brought my lips to her ear "I'll show you who's NAUGHHHTY..." I sang in husky voice, making sure my lips would graze her skin.

I felt her shiver. She gasped when I gave her ass a squeeze while grinding myself against her in torturing slow pace.

"Soul! Ahh. D-Do you think ehhh-you're t-the eesshh... only o-one.? Nnngeh. W-Wait... ahhh Souul..!"

I jumped in surprise when she suddenly trailed her finger against my hard-on.

Oh good heavens! A vixen is in front of me! How I'd like to pounce her down and just fuck her hard already. But I don't want to lose. I'm not weak! I'm not falling into her trap!

I could only groan and hiss at the scorching sensation when she started palming my fabric-covered member.

"I'll bring y-you- oh fuck- to t-the ahh.. deepest depth o-of tzzee.. universe.. O-Oh, Makaaa.." I groaned, assulting her neck with butterfly kisses.

"Oh y-yeah... Bring meehh if you c-can..." she whispered daringly.

"I'll get your blackhole!"

And I pushed her back to the foam-leather-covered floor.

We kissed like there's no more tomorrow. Our tongues wrestle for dominance. Slowly, I started working on the clasp of her bra then discarding it to nowhere. I cupped her left breast with my right hand, kneading it. She moaned when I brought my mouth on her right one, and gently nibbled its perky bud. Her hands were everywhere on my body.

She tried to push me but I pressed my weight even more to keep her from squirming against my reign.

"S-Souul... I-I c-can't... ahhh.. brea-eehh. Wait!"

I know what she's trying to say. But no... I already used that word a while ago. There's no way I can let her deceive me.

"Nice try, Maka." I smirked.

I raised my head, enough to look at her face. She's sweaty, panting, eyes dazed with lust, face tinged red.

She smirked mischievously before saying, "Time to teach my naughty dog!"

She slipped her left hand into my boxers, catching me off guard. She flipped us over so she's now the one one top.

I hissed at the pressure she gave as she started pumping my shaft. It only made me quiver when I felt the cold engagement ring brushing against my cock. It was weirdly turning me on even more if that's even possible.

"Now what Soul..." She purred.

Holy Venus! Oh goddess of love... Help me think of a good way to seize this woman on top off me!

"N-Not giving in!" I breathed out.

"Really?.. What if..."

She bent down so that her face and my member met. She licked my tip and slowly brought me into her mouth.

And there she goes...

She started to suck on me hard, simultaneously pumping my lower region which she couldn't occupy. She looked at me blushing.

I entangled my hands to her hair. She started to gain speed when I groaned her name.

"M-Makaaa...!"

I know, I'm almost at my edge. I can feel the tingling sensation in my stomach.

I pushed her away from me, before I could have finished myself off. She climbed back to me and kissed my nose.

"What were you saying?" she licked her lips clean teasingly.

Suddenly, I thought of something.

"Oh look! The door has opened. Hurry, stand up!"

"W-What, Soul. What are we going to do?!"

I took advantage of her panicking state, pushing her off me and tackled her again.

There were actually no one in that place aside from the two of us.

Maneuvering us over, she landed with a woof. I grasped both of her hands with my right, pinning her down.

"Hah. I got you." I chuckled.

"You can't make me say a single word!"

"Oh really? We'll see about that..." I said in a goosebumps-worthy raspy voice. She became uneasy.

I turned my free hand into a small scythe and ripped the last article of clothing she had. I also removed my boxers, throwing it through my shoulder, meeting the rest of our clothes floating somewhere in the room. So now, we're totally naked..

She moaned when I slid my index finger inside her. Thrusting slowly. I made sure that my thumb would brush against her clit, occasionally. Just to tease her...

"Nnnghh.. S-Still not s-surrend-aaahh-ering... S-Stooopp..."

Okay fine. I will stop if that what she wants.

I drew my finger out. She whimpered as she felt my contact gone.

But I don't have any plan on losing. I have a better plan I mind..

I positioned myself to her wet core. I started to rub her clit with my member. She backed her hips upward to gain more of the good sensation...

We're now grinding ourselves in a particular tempo. Moans, groans, cusses and hisses reverberate in the air..

Suddenly, I saw something shimmered which gave my a wicked idea.

"Okay, Maka. You choose; to be submisive or I'll take your ring out of your finger..."

Her eyes grew wider, her body tensed up at my threat. I leaned forward and reached for the ring, holding it between my fingers.

"Com'mon Maka... Say it already..." I commanded, still grinding against her.

She turned 50 shades of red. She opened her mouth to say something, but not even a word came. She averted her look to her side, and just closed her eyes.

So, I slowly slipped the ring half way of her finger. She jolted her eyes open as she felt that.

"Okay fine!"

"What?"

"I-I.. g-give up." her voice's barely audible.

"I didn't hear you..."

"P-Please..."

"Yes?"

"Soul!"

"..What do you want..?"

"Nmm"

"Makaaaa.."

"Please Soul... Fuck me already!"

"..Good..."

I kissed her and slithered myself into her in one swift thrust, breaking her barrier. She screamed in the kiss which I gladly accepted. I just stayed stationary for a while because I know the pain she's suffering through.

I looked at her. Her eyes are squeezed shut. She's wincing in pain.

I suddenly felt guitly, that I hurt her...

"Sorry, Maka... Are you alright?"

She held either of my hands, our fingers intertwined. She smiled at me.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I-It's just that... y-your _meteor_ is so big inside my _blackhole_..."

"Y-You are such a pervert genius..." I flashed a toothy grin..

She giggled. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I look at her for a confirmation. Maka made a reassuring smile and nodded.

I started thrusting slowly until I felt that's it's already okay for me to speed up. Maka brought her hands around my neck.

"Y-You're s-so tight... M-Makaaahh... eesshh.."

"S-So-ohhh-ouul.."

She moans my name with every thrust, and it's getting louder and louder from time to time.

Her moans of "Soul", her hisses of pleasure, the sloppy sound we're making plus, the squeaky sound produced as her sweaty body rubs against the leather, altogether, stimulate me that send me to skyrocketing pace.

I've been drowned into the pool of ecstasy. The ardor of pleasure is to ovewhelming that I almost forgot about her for the second time...

"S-Souuuul! Ehhngg... N-Not tssoo h-haarsshh. SOUL..!"

Immediately, I halted.

"I-I'm sorry. We can stop if you want. I just don't want you to be hurt anymore, Maka."

Oh my.. I hurt her again. She's probably regretting by now. You're stupid Soul! Stupid!

Maka raised her hand to my cheek, rubbing her palm against it gingerly.

I looked into her eyes and she closed hers, inhaling. She slowly shook her head.

"No, please. I'll be alright, Just be more gentle, okay?"

Her smile pacified me. I smiled back at her and nodded. I brought her to another love-filled kiss and started to thrust... again..

She tilted my head by pulling on my hair. It hurt but I just deserved that. I know that the pain I induced her was far greater than this.

She began thrusting her hip, meeting my thrusts. I pulled away from the kiss and shifted back to her breast, occationally nibbling and licking her nipple. While my left hand played with the other. My right hand's working on her bottocks.

Her breathing becomes uneven. Her limbs stiffen. Her inner walls start to tremble and tighten. And her moans turn to shouts, scream, and cry of intense joy.

"S-Souul.. I'm-mahh.. "

"I k-know.. Ohh.."

I shoved her left leg over my shoulder and continued slamming into her.

"Soouuuullll...!" She cried out.

She collapse on the floor, slowly bringing her leg down. Her body's trembling, eyes half-lidded, riding the bliss brought by her orgasm.

I slipped my self out of her, grabbing my now half hard-on and started stroking myself.

"Makaaaa!"

I released myself off to her, my eyes were screwed shut. My body's trembling in pleasure and spasm. I let myself fall on top of her.

"You're heavenly amazing..." I breathed out between pants.

We're both catching for air. Both were sweaty and wearing contented smiles.

"S-Sorry ifff I made y-you worry.." she breathe out.

I looked up into her eyes.

"N-Nahh.. I s-should be the one t-to apologize."

She looked at me wearing a perplexed expression. "..huh..?

I stirred, adjusting myself to her side, draping my arm around her waist. I kissed her forehead.

"I hurt you on your first time. Now, I screwed it up.. I'm sorry.."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, perhaps snickering. "..that was awesome."

She kissed me on my lips, eliciting a satisfied smiled from me.

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you too, Soul."

We stared up at the ceiling filled with holographic images of stars and planets, which were long forgotten due to the previous activity we have just finished.

We both lied there, still naked, staring at the beautiful images. I drew a relaxing sigh when Maka started tracing circles on my bare chest with her finger. Suddenly, she spoke up which made me laugh...

"Look, Soul. Your seeds are floating!" she's pointing at some small sticky, white, small matters floating in the air.

I blushed furiously and just manage to gasp a "ahh" in embarrassment after realizing that those were actually my...ahm...you know what I mean.

She laughed hysterically but then, it slowly subsided after some time.

I saw her glanced down, eyes grew like platters and seemed to bear amusement with her look. She then immediately stared at me, wearing a devious grin as if it was saying, 'Oh, I saw something interesting down there!'

OH NO KAMI-SAMA!.. This can't be good! This can't be what I'm thinking! NO MAKA! PLEASE NO!...

She awkwardly run her hand from my chest down to my lower region. I instinctively covered myself up when I finally realized that she was actually aiming for my 'friend'. I blushed like I was being soaked into a bath of chili sauce. It was so... humiliating!

"Ahhh... My future husband has forgotten to turn off the anti-grav." she whispered mockingly

She burst out, laughing..

I was so uncool! Being laughed at by your fiancee because of that stupid anti-grav, making my 'chimpu' wave like ' Hey! Look at me... I'm floating!' Damn you!

"So uncool, Maka... I'm going home now." I grumbled.

I raised my body and was about to stand up when, she grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Sorry... I love you..okay? I should have not laughed at that.."

She's pouting, beads of tears were on her eyelids. Her countenance was filled with sincerity and regret.

I know that I can never stand of not forgiving her, especially now that she looks sad... Awww... I made her lonely...

"I forgive you. Because I love you too, so much.." I said kissing her cheek.

Her green orbs suddenly lit with happiness. "Thank you.." she said, nestling her head onto the crook of my neck.

"You're welcome, Maka..." She hugged me tighter before yawning..

"Soul, let's go home..."

* * *

**Okay then, I'm done. Oh, yeah... This was inspired by my younger sister's pet peeve. She went home from school and had asked me of some unfathomably profound questions about astronomy.**

**So yeah, how was my first Lemon?**

**Hope you liked it... **

**REVIEWS PLEASE...**

**Void feels so happy if you do.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
